Kaitlyn Onlatire
Kaitlyn IRL-0.PNG Kaitlyn Onlatire-0.png KatAnime.jpg 'Kaitlyn "Kat" Alison Onlatire is a tribute belonging to Thalia. Do not use, edit (unless adding/removing categories) or take any info without permission. Doing so will result in punishment. Typically, Kat's district partner is Helio Peridot. The two have no relation to each other, meaning they do not need to be entered in games together. Kat is complete. Information Name: Kaitlyn "Kat" Alison Onlatire Age: I'm fourteen years old and was born February thirteenth. District: District One (2, 4, 14) Gender: Female Weapon: I like to use axes, but a sword is acceptable for me to use. Average Training Score: 6 Alliance: A small-large group - I honestly can't stand the careers! Token: I'm bringing Oli's signature scarf. Hair Color: Ginger Eye Color: Ash grey Height: 5'6" Appearance: I have medium-long ginger hair, that is a mixture of curled, spiky and straight, for some reason. I also have ash grey eyes, and usually show no emotion on my face. Strengths: I like to use strategic tactics a lot, whether it is to figure out my opponents' weak points, or just to gain the advantage. I'm also very skilled with my weapons, and I'm quite''' stealthy'. '''Weaknesses:' I guess I can be a little too trusting, and I have to work on my climbing skills. To add to this, I am very secretive, and may seem a little suspicious. Fears: I have a terrible fear of being alone, and of heights. Personality: I am quite resourceful, with a creative yet eccentric personality to myself. A lot of people say I'm sweet and caring, which is true, of course. However, I am secretive, and always have something to hide. Luckily, I am cunning, so nobody suspects anything about me, and I go incognito as an outgoing person. Usually, I'm quite peaceful, but I am loyal to my friends, and I will step in to help out in any way I can, which makes me a mother-hen, I guess. Backstory Backstory=I'd rather not share this to you, but if you must know about it, then here it goes. Oh, and before I begin, I will warn you that if you cry easily, you may wish to stop here, since my tale is one of sorrow. I was the daughter to the leader of a famous perfume company, and of a professional hairstylist. When combined, the total income they gained was out-of-scale, and so with it, they spoilt me with plenty of fabulous dresses, expensive makeovers, and a lot of toys. However, I saw people my age that had parents that were more strict, and kept the money for themselves. Seeing how they were unhappy that their parents were selfish, I would hand them some of my items, with permission of my parents, of course. They were all grateful for me, and I became quite popular around the district. Everybody seemed to like me, apart from one person - Annabeth Flurry, the daughter of a family more richer than mine. She was the polar opposite of me - She was a snobbish callous conniving little prep. I hated her guts more than anything else on the planet - She was the bane of my existence. Sadly, I had to go to the same school as her, where we were the queen bee's of two different groups - Hers being full of heartless little divas, and mine being full of kids who were kind, and were always willing to help out. It was like this in career academies as well, although both our groups weren't as big. One day, she had the nerve to go up to our group, along with the other ungrateful spoilt wretches, and squirted ketchup all over me, almost literally. She cried out 'Oopsie! My bad!', before she walked off, but not before she gave me a glare. At that point, I had a feeling she was jealous of me. But why? She had the better stuff, she had more friends, and she had the power. Unless... perhaps her buddies were just hanging out with her, just because they wanted a ticket to popularity, and not an actual friendship. It was all I could think of, but even so, I still didn't feel sympathy for her, not even a tad! She had physically messed me up with ketchup, and might try to get at me mentally. When I was 8, two new boys came into my life. They were best friends, and were called Matty and Oli. I saw how Annabeth was eying Oli up, and flirted with him, but he didn't take notice, and said hello to me, with Matty by his side. I, feeling confident, greeted them back, and we had a wonderful chat, and even swapped phone numbers. I grinned as I tallied up the amount of friends I had, which took me only 5 behind Annabeth. Soon, we could be even, and I would finally have the courage to stand up to the brat. Several years later, when I was 11, Oli was hanging out less with me, and more with Annabeth. I watched on in horror as I saw the two having a great time together, whether they were chatting in school, or slashing dummies at the career academies. I felt pans of fear for Oli, and of jealousy. I had no idea where the jealously came from, until I thought about when I read the fault in our stars. I was falling for Oli. But he was probably head over heels for Annabeth. I stopped spying on them, and hid away from them. I did, however, watch them walk past, and they chatted in front of me. I didn't listen into the conversation, but as the two parted, Annabeth gave me a glare. "If you think Oli is going to be yours for life, then you're wrong! He's going to go shopping with me, and he'll be my lover!" She then swagged off, and I looked down at my feet, and knowing that she could be right, I thought about other stuff,until I returned to the image of Oli, and felt nothing in my chest. I lost my crush for him quickly, but then came a person who reminded me of him - Matty. "Are you ok, Kat?" He asked, wrapping an arm around me. I was surprised by how he gave me a nickname, even though I never had one, but it felt right. "To be honest... no. Oli's friends with Annabeth, and she happens to be my worst enemy..." I sighed, and slumped down, when Matty knelt beside me. "I'm losing him. We're losing him..." I then hid my face behind my hands and gave a sob, so that Matty couldn't see me. "Don't worry, Kat. You still have all of your other friends, and me as well," He started to play with my hair, which somehow soothed me. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and nearly drifted off. I would've done so, if I didn't feel two arms around my waist. I quickly opened my eyes, and saw Matty, leaning his forehead against mine. I wrapped my arms around Matty, and gave him a hug, before I closed my eyes, still sobbing a little. Somehow, I felt a presence nearby, but I ignored it, and melted into Matty. I rushed home, and decided to check whether anything happened on Tracebook, when I saw a message pop up from Matty, telling me to check something out. I clicked the link, and gasped as I saw a picture of our embrace, and there was a caption, saying 'Two lovebirds, upset because their crushes were taken away,' The user was unclear, since it only said Bella the puppy, but I had a feeling who it was - Annabeth. But I checked out the rest of Matty's message. Why would anybody do this? We're just friends, right? I certainly never had a crush on anybody, and you didn't love anybody, I don't think. Did you?' ''I read over the text, and was relieved that Matty wasn't angry. I sent a message back to him. '''Admittedly, I liked Oli a bit more than friends, but I forced myself to get over it when Annabeth claimed the two were going shopping together, and would become gf and bf. I thought it could happen, since the two were pretty close. And yes, we're just friends, I clicked send, and waited anxiously for a reply, until a number appeared on a bar, showing that I had one new message, not from Matty, but from Oli. As I read through it, I felt relief. Kaitlyn, could we just talk in private please? Meet me at the back of the career academy tomorrow, at 3:00 A.M, because I have something I wish to say. Thanks!" ''I was slightly wary of the message, but I eventually decided to follow Oli's instructions, when the time would come. I had to at least hear him out. The next day, I reached the same spot that I was told to be in, and waited, until I saw the familiar face of Oli, and hugged him, relieved to see him again. He gave me a small smile, and said that he had a confession, but then he looked up, and so did I. I could see Annabeth, glaring down at us, and as I turned to face Oli again, I saw him run away from where he was. I could still see him, so I swiftly followed behind, until we reached the suburbs of d1. I could see his head, slightly popping out of the bushes, and I quietly snuck up on him, before I jumped on him. He shouted in surprise, before we started play-wrestling, and he pinned himself on top of me. We was both laughing, and we smiled at each other. However, his expression turned grim, as he got off me, and helped me up. "Kaitlyn, you're in grave danger," I gave him a bewildered expression, before he continued. "Annabeth asked me to try and kill you, but I refused, until she threatened me. I said that I would do so, but deep down, I was planning a way for us to escape from her clutches. Killing is something that I find unnecessary, so at the last minute, I backed out, before she started to berate me, and entered the academy, onto the second floor, spying on us. I wanted to warn you, before it was too late, and before my confession could come..." I saw the panic in his eyes, and knew he needed to calm down. "I also want to say that I-" Before he could finish his sentence, I hugged him, assuring him it would be all right. "As I was saying I, well, I-" He then gave me a kiss on the lips, but I pulled away. "I'm sorry Oli, but I no longer have feelings for you! Annabeth took them away! I don't think I can say yes, until she's gone!" Just at that moment, I heard the crunch of grass as footsteps passed, and heard a grunt of satisfaction. Oli spun round, and saw Annabeth's face, full of herself. "Well done, Oli! You found the b*tch! Now you must end her life!" "Annabeth, I already told you! I wouldn't be a part of this plan!" "Oh, but why did you still ask to see her, and not me?" She asked seductively, wrapping her arms around him from behind, and nuzzling his neck. "It's not like she's anything special, is she?" "Shut up Annabeth, just shut up! You have manipulated me too far!" Annabeth gave an unimpressed look, before she gave me another of her trademark glares. "Fine! If you won't finish her off, I guess I will!" She gave a large battle roar, before she rammed into me, clawing at my face. I kicked her off, and started to run away, when I felt something smash into me, and pin me down. Annabeth was once again on me, and has the advantage. I was just about to kiss life goodbye, when I felt her somehow being lifted off me. A dagger fell to the ground, and I guessed that she had stolen it from the academy. However, I couldn't linger on that - I had to figure out what happened to Annabeth. It didn't take too long, when I saw her trapped in Oli's arms. She was struggling to escape, until I heard Oli give a grunt of pain, and loosened his grip. Annabeth freed herself, and sprinted towards me, when I grabbed the dagger, and held it out. Annabeth tried to slow down, but she ran straight into it, and I shrieked as her body crumpled to the ground. I had just... murdered her. Even though she was a snobby person, she didn't deserve death at my hands. I looked down on the knife, and suddenly remembered about Oli. I sprinted to the spot he was at, and stared in horror at the gash in his abdomen. Annabeth must have escaped by slicing his belly. I cleaned away some of the blood with some leaves, when I saw Oli, giving me a little grin. I couldn't believe that he could still be happy, even in what could be his final moments. "At least... you are still... alive," He said, with a gasping raw voice, before he grabbed my hand. I knelt down beside him, and lay my jacket on him to keep him warm. He smiled even more, before he used his other hand to reach in his pocket, and pulled out a scarf. "I treasured this when I... bought it, and I... was wondering... if you could... take care of it. For...me," I looked at the vibrant materials, and saw the desperation in Oli's eyes to survive. "Yes. Yes I will," I said, feeling some tears coming down. Oli wiped them away, and told me not to cry, just because he was dying, before he gave a look that showed he had an idea. "Also... since Annabeth... died, do you love... me again?" He asked, once again staring into my eyes. I felt my chest flutter, and gave a wry smile. "Yes. Yes I do..." I then put my lips to his, to which he pulled me closer. I could feel the passion, and when we pulled apart gently, I burst into tears. Oli held out his hand for me to grab, which I squeezed tightly. We never left one another's side for a while, until an hour, when Oli's eyelids flickered, until they closed. His chest no longer rose, and I knew for sure, that he was out of his misery, and was finally at peace. I had made him a promise, to take care of his scarf, and now I had to keep it. I also had to keep the memory of the kiss, just to remind myself of who I loved. I decided to rummage around in his pockets, and see what else he had, but all I found was a piece of neatly folded paper, which I unfolded. There was a list of several things that he had to do, including declining Annabeth's plan, and saving myself, but he also held a will there, should he ever die on the day. At that point, I had a feeling that he knew Annabeth was plotting on killing him, ever since he stopped her plan from proceeding. I continued to read on, until I saw three important things - '''I want Kaitlyn to have my scarf, and always hold a piece of me forever. I want Kaitlyn to look after the memories she's treasured with me. Most of all, I wish Kaitlyn to never forget me, not even in dire circumstances,' ''I memorized his three wishes that were based on me, and I promised to never break them, because it was all for a great friend. I broke down even more, and was still weeping over his body by the next day. Everybody was empathetic with me, and was especially kind to me, but if there was anybody who stood out, it was Matty. I confided in him with the events on that day, and he listened intently, like a young child listening to their grandparents' tale. Once it was over, he shed some tears, and gave me a supportive hug, saying '''He was lucky to have somebody like you at his final moments. I wouldn't have known what to do if I was you I smiled at the positive note, and vowed to make a eulogy that would be suitable for him at his funeral, which was due in several weeks, on valentine's day. When that day came, I was prepared with my eulogy, and had memorized it all by heart. I waited until it was my cue to speak it out loud, and when it came, I had butterflies in my stomach, but I shrugged them off, and recited the eulogy I had made. '''Oli was one of the many people in my life I cared about. Even when he wasn't with me, he was still always looking out for me, even if it wasn't clear at first. I have so many memories of us, that my mind is a scrapbook, one that I will look over everyday, until my end comes. Oli was a considerate person, and one that shall lie deep in our hearts and souls forever. He never deserved such a barbaric death method, but he still had peace in his final moments, and he forever has my respect. He never deserved to die, but none of us do, in this world. Life may be a cruel mistress, but we have to live it how we have to, and want to. That's what Oli managed to do with his,' ''As I finished the last line, I saw a lot of people, smiling at me, their eyes watering. My kind words brought tears to them, but at least it was in a dignified way. Three years passed, and I still have kept my promises. Oli is still a part of me. Every now and then, I shed a tear when I think of him, but I then move on, and continue with life, until I get the next opportunity to remember him. Sadly, I wasn't provided with one on reaping day, as my name was called. I now had a life to live for. But even then, I'm still carrying my vows down to my grave. If I live, I could potentially revive Oli, but if I die, I can join him. |-| Summary=Kat was daughter to two parents with very prosperous jobs. She was constantly spoilt rotten, but gave her stuff away to the other kids with her parents’ permission. Everyone was grateful for her except for Annabeth Flurry. The two were rivals because their personalities were the complete opposite to one another’s. But Kat was still confused as to why Annabeth seemed quite jealous. She had more friends and popularity, so what more could she have asked for? Kat made news friends in the form of two boys named Matty and Oli. Annabeth tried to flirt with Oli, but failed. Later on in the years, Oli would spend more time with Annabeth, leaving behind Kat and Matty. Kat realised that she had once had a crush on Oli without noticing. Matty asked her what was wrong, which she explained. (But she left out the part about her crush in Oli.) The two hugged and melted into one another. Later, that picture would pop up on Tracebook, where the two appeared to be lovebirds. Matty wanted to know if Kat had a crush on anybody, which she confessed to having feelings for Oli. Then she received a message from him asking to meet him behind the career academy. When the two saw each other, they started to playfully wrestle with one another. Oli then gave Kat a warning that Annabeth wanted to kill her. As much as he didn’t want to assist, she forced him to promise. He then kissed her, but she wasn’t feeling anything. Then the smug face of Annabeth appeared. She tried to manipulate Oli into killing her, but he refused. She in rage charged towards Kat. The attacker was winning, when she was pulled off of Kat. A dagger fell to the floor. Oli started to fight her until he fell to the ground. Annabeth then charged towards Kat, who held up the dagger. She ran straight into it and died. Kat then rushed over to see Oli, who had been sliced in the abdomen. He wanted her to know that he was happy as long as she was alive. Kat then leaned down and kissed him, never leaving his side until he died and hour later. Kat found his will saying that he wanted Kat to treasure his scarf, their memories, and most importantly to never forget him. Three years later, Kat was reaped. Notable Games Family Trivia *Kaitlyn was originally created by Wolfgirl23c. That being, all credit goes to her. *Kaitlyn Onlatire's name was changed slightly from a name Caitlin got at the auction. It was originally Kaitlin Onley, but the wiki wouldn't allow the page to be created, since there was already a tribute with that name (It belonged to some guy who was banned from this wiki permanently). *The idea of Kaitlyn's backstory came from She wolf by David Guetta and Sia. Category:District 1 Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Athalia from District 2's Tributes